Sick Day
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Mei Hatsume's boyfriend visits her while she's in the UA High infirmary. Another fluffy Mei Hatsume x Katsuki Bakugo fanfiction, with Bakugo a bit OOC, but I always imagined Bakugo as the type to be nice to those he really liked and loved.


Sick Day

"ACHOO!" Mei Hatsume sneezed, with Recovery Girl looking at a thermometer that was in her mouth only one second ago.

"Well the good news is that your temperature has gone down considerably since yesterday. The bad news is that I'm going to keep you here for the rest of the day," Recovery Girl stated, shocking Hatsume.

"Why?! You said that I could leave once I got better, and *ACHOO* I feel better," Hatsume yelled, or tried to yell, as her throat was still in too much pain for her to raise her voice.

"Well, you still have a few symptoms. Plus, it is possible for your cold to have receded in your body, and the slightest bit of stress could make the cold come back and even worse," Recovery Girl explained, causing Mei to sink back into the hospital bed with disappointment all over her face.

"Ugh, this sucks. I hate not being able to do anything," Mei mumbled before she sneezed again. Hatsume sighed, and brought her phone out. Since she was forced to stay in the school infirmary, Hatsume passed the time by playing phone games. It wasn't something she often did, but since she came to the infirmary, she had beaten three of them with high scores.

Before she could start another game, she heard the entrance to the infirmary open. She looked at the time, and saw that it was 5PM. It was only one hour until visiting time was over, and at this time, most people didn't come to visit this late. Hatsume lifted her head off of the pillow slightly, and saw that her boyfriend, Katsuki Bakugo, was at the door, looking around.

"Why hello there Bakugo, I suppose you're here to visit one of your latest victims from the practice battles?" Recovery Girl quipped with a smirk on her face. Hatsume rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a laugh, knowing how easy Bakugo was to annoy.

"Shut up you old hag!" Bakugo shouted, mumbling swears as he walked throughout the infirmary, stopping when he laid eyes on Hatsume. Bakugo speed walked over to her, and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Mei, how's it going? Are you feeling better?" Bakugo said, in an unusually soft tone. Hatsume smiled, knowing that he was one of the few people that got to hear Bakugo's sweet and soft voice.

"A lot better than I felt yesterday," Hatsume replied before she went into a little coughing fit. Bakugo got closer, and checked her forehead. "Katsuki, I told you I'm fine."

"I'm just checking," Bakugo countered, before moving stray locks of Hatsume's hair out of her face. "You look like you're ready to get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, *ACHOO* I really want to get back to my babies. I was almost done with one of my biggest inventions *ACHOO* ever!" Mei attempted to exclaim, battling sneezing and a sore throat. Bakugo's eyes widened, scaring Hatsume. "Katsuki, are you alright?"

"Were you working through the night again?" Bakugo asked. Hatsume looked away from Bakugo for a few seconds with a blush on her face. "Mei?" Hatsume turned around and nodded her head.

"Mei, me and Power Loader keep trying to tell you that you should take breaks from inventing. You shouldn't try and work on your machines all day. I was so worried when Power Loader told me you were in the infirmary after you suddenly passed out in the middle of the workshop. You're seriously going to kill yourself if you keep this up," Bakugo explained, with annoyance laced in his voice. Hatsume looks at him, and then looks down at the ground.

"I know…but…it's something I love doing. I love working on my babies," Hatsume mumbled, twiddling with her fingers. Bakugo sighed, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I've seen firsthand how much you love your machines and inventions, but you have to worry about your own health too. You're going to run yourself into the ground, and you may never be able to live out your dreams of becoming a famous inventor. I'm telling you this for your own good. So please, just at least sleep for a normal amount of time and eat regularly," Bakugo continued, leaving Hatsume in complete shock. After a few moments of Hatsume staring at Bakugo with wide eyes, she started laughing while coughing.

"Your classmates would pay to have you treat them the same way you treat me," Hatsume joked, still laughing.

"Hey! I can be nice when I want to!" Bakugo yelled, causing Hatsume to laugh even more. Bakugo took a few deep breathes, calming him down. He then held one of Hatsume's hands.

"But seriously, I want you to promise me that you'll take it easier on yourself," Bakugo said, looking Hatsume dead in the eye.

"Alright Bakugo, I promise I'll take it easy and make time to relax," Hatsume responded, giving Bakugo a kiss on the cheek. Bakugo gave her a kiss on the cheek back.

"Bakugo, visiting hours are almost over," Recovery Girl called from the front desk.

"I'm glad, Hatsume. Hopefully, I won't have to see…"

"Visiting hours are…"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST FUCKING TIME!" Bakugo yelled at Recovery Girl, getting his backpack, and pulling something out of it. "Before I go, I got you this at the store. Here you go," Bakugo said, as he puts a red box next to Hatsume. When Hatsume opened the box, she saw small chocolates in it.

"Aw BakuBeast, thank you so much. I love chocolate with peanuts, you shouldn't have," Hatsume said, giving Bakugo as much of a hug as she could while staying in her bed.

"Anytime Mei. Well, I should get going before Recovery Hag starts yelling at me again. See you tomorrow," Bakugo said, giving Mei a goodbye kiss on the lips before heading towards the front door. A warm smile grew on Mei's face, before she laid down on her hospital bed, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
